my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Guy Guinto
---- , Philippines |occupation=Triad Leader Villain |affiliation=Black-Blood Triad Septem Society |team(s)=Centurion Death Squad |fightingstyle=Various |debut=Our Hero Academia: Chapter 3 (Mentioned) Seeds of Discord (Actual) |voice= }}Guy Guinto (ガイ グイント gai guinto) is the younger brother to both Steph and Wesley Guinto, and the leader of the Japanese branch of the Black-Blood Triad after killing his predecessor, Yu Ziqiang. Known as Metarutorōru (メタルトル metarutoru), Guy's actions have taken many innocent lives and destroyed countless areas for both his enjoyment and his rise to power. One of the minds behind the Yabura Renai Hotel Assault and the West District Bombings, Guy only seeks to redesign the world that he has envisioned; one where Quirk users and Quirkless stand on equal ground. Appearance Guy looks to be a young adult still in his teen years, with very little notable features that allow him to blend into the crowd easily. His black unkempt hair is usually seen messily flowing with two distinct strands that stand upward, almost like two antennae. Two strands in the front also crossover each other in the middle of Guy's forehead. His slim light body is only a masquerade for the strength that Guy hides away from plain sight. His light skin is something reminiscent of that of the sunlight gently laid upon the land, with his eyes glimmering with the innocence of a child. His smile is said to be very welcoming and trustworthy that it can be hard for even Guy's enemies to distinguish him as friend or foe. Just like his siblings, Guy bears a numbered tattoo on his lower back, unlike his siblings who bear their tattoos on their head with their hair growing over them. He also has a septum piercing which is usually flipped up into his nose most of the time, out of sight. His usual attire consists of a long sleeve, white plain top, with a black coat over it. The coat's interior is coloured a lighter shade of grey compared to the outside of the jacket. He also wears plain dark pants that reach down to his ankles, though is usually folded upward to the middle of his calves. Guy is either seen with sandals or plain black trainers on his feet. He wears glasses from time to time, though this is usually for reading or when he is resting, never really wearing them outside in public due to the abilities his suit has implemented into it. He usually stands upright with his back straight, and his movements are quite gentle and soft. For those that know Guy, feel that there is a violent aura that surrounds the young man. Guy barely smiles although a happy expression is commonly used when he is around close people such as his siblings. Guy wears a massive armour known as his Legate Armour, which he equips when taking on operations concerning the triad. He is never seen wearing the armour casually as it is used to conceal his identity as well as provide the extra power he needs to fight. The armour towers over the standard civilian, with armour that bulges out from his body, with a sort of spherical shape to them. The colour scheme of the armour is very industrial, made up of simple grey and black colour, with the only different colour being used is the glow for the three eyes situated on the armour's face. Nearly every inch of the mechanical body is covered in grey armour, giving off a sense of security and indestructibility, which can intimidate at first. The mountainous body also physically represents the strength of the armour. The most notable feature about the Legate Armour is the large set of cannons held on the back of the figure, pointing upwards and outwards. They are the first eye-catching thing about his armour besides the bulky body that makes it up, as they provide even more of a height to Guy's figure. The armour that he is commonly seen in is what most people perceive Guy as; the brutish ruler of the Black-Blood Triad. This intimidating appearance consists of the look of a whole armoury embodied into one large suit of armour that stands around eight feet, easily towering over those that come face to face with Guy. It provides a completely different appearance to Guy's actual body, as the armour is bulking with metal muscle compared to his slender body. Different shades of grey colour the metal armour that hill up all over his body, giving off an impression of indestructibility. The most notable thing about this armour though is the large cannons that stick up from Guy's back, six barrels pointing around Guy loaded with small missiles. Guy's helmet is an enclosed spheric box around his head, with his neck defended by thick grey tubes that stem from the helmet down inward into the armour's body. Three glowing holes act as eyes for Guy, that switch to a yellow every-time Guy speaks. File:GuyAPP01.png|Normal Attire File:GuyArmourPP01.png|Legate Armour File:GuySuitAPP01.png|Business Suit Personality Guy presents himself as a careful person who takes things seriously when he wants to. His outward expression to other people is a bland expression of nothingness as he even talks in a monotone voice. A smile is rarely seen used with other people but is a common sight with his brother and sister who see this as the true Guy. He is coordinated and prepared for most things, as his capabilities aren't the true power against Quirk users, but the many plans that he has prepared for the situations that soon arise. Guy enjoys the thrill of a fight and will not back down until he recognises the need for a rest, although he can be very arrogant when deciding when to stop. His distinct knowledge and understanding of many quirks have helped him formulate plans to fight against them, gaining information on quirks all over the city and ways for him to stand against them. Guy is more of one to stand against than overcome a situation and shows an impressive endurance until he has figured out a solution. Using the triad to his advantage, Guy has eyes and ears all over the city and likes to keep a record of the quirks and users in case he may come across them. Because of this, Guy acts as a sort of informant to his siblings or other people who are willing to pay the right amount. His preparedness is a major reason to why Guy has never been caught by police enforcement or Pro-Heroes before, as he always remains two steps ahead of the competition when he calls for it. He is seen to be a sadistic fighter who enjoys calling pain and torment for his enemies. As the leader of the triad, Guy usually takes hold of any interrogations or any executions in order to entertain himself. He isn't too bothered about who he kills provided that they do not come from his own gang as well as being related to him. He kills both heroes and villains alike without remorse and can be quite quick about it too, not wasting any time to pull the trigger. He primarily likes the hunt for his prey, describing it as "flavouring the suspense". Guy's methods of killing are known to be brutal, but also mentally scarring for victims that survive his encounters. The violent and ruthless reputation of the triad has been formed by stories of victims that were released back into the world by Guy. He is almost addicted to instilling fear into his targets, which is quite notable in the way he hunts his victims. He commonly leaves a the triad's symbol in the area with the victim, as well as leaving it in the place of either their demise or disappearance. Guy almost hates it when other people take credit for his work, developing a grudge against the said person until they have been dealt with. Bringing a playful nature into his work, Guy likes to tease police officers and heroes who are investigating his work. These can come in cryptic messages that taunt or hint to a future operation of his. He is very careful with not linking his name to the works of the triad or himself, choosing to work under a variety of names to ensure the protection of his true identity. With his many infamous attacks, more notably the Yabura Renai Hotel Assault in Japan and the Eagle Apartments Massacre in America, Guy has shown a bloodlust that can end with the lives of hundreds of innocents. He holds no regard for human life, as he is willing to sacrifice the lives of hundreds in order to take out only a few, causing as much destruction as he can along the way. What many don't realise is that he has set up a schedule in order to keep track of his operations; when and where they will happen as well as what should be expected of them. He has displayed misanthropic attitudes as well as being quite a hateful being, with few things that could mean something to him. He also manages to get away with all of his heinous crimes, as his true identity is still not linked to either of the major attacks executed by the Black-Blood Triad. He has a fondness for using explosive in many of his operations, as well as hostages in order to throw off or threaten heroes with. He is also compliant to disfiguring other people for the sake of fear, as shown by the burn marks and the removal of a right eye that Guy had gifted to Giulia Russo. He also particularly likes using other people to doing work for him, in a sense where he doesn't need to get his hands dirty by lying, cheating or blackmailing other people in order to carry out a task for him. Sometimes these methods can go overboard as exemplified by Kaito Crane, whom Guy had broke which led to the deaths of some Pro-Heroes and the death of Kaito's parents, which had mentally scarred his young sister. When someone loses their usefulness to Guy, he will not wait to dispose of those he has already taken advantage of or have completed their purpose. Guy likes to think that his deeds are noble, despite the nature of his actions, as he believes that he is serving a better purpose for the security of a greater future. He plans on abolishing the Hero system, seeing as how the monetisation of heroism is the reason to why the world is as it is. He finds that heroes are the reason why villains exist and that vigilantes stand on the same ground as them, only just lacking any official recognition by the government which labels them as illegal. It is the main reason to why he treats both the same even though he is more aligned with the criminal identity. He does hold have enough common sense to know when things are going too far, which encourages Guy to take part in the action by handling the situation himself. This ideology is one of the supporting reasons for why he had joined the Septem Society, to gain the resources as well as the support he needs to do what he seeks. He doesn't, however, show much loyalty to the people he works with and works for, as exemplified by his betrayal of his predecessor. The only true loyalty that Guy will ever have for a person, is himself, as he sees that he can be the only person he can trust in the world. He has a particular annoyance with children, finding them as a nuisance to be around, and will take any opportunity to avoid them. When he does have to be around them, Guy usually remains quiet and irritated. He has absolutely no tolerance for kids and will start being aggressive to them if they step out of line. Children seem to put Guy more on edge as he is easier to be vexed with their presence. This behaviour is commonly seen when Guy is put face to face with a student from any hero course, as he refuses to cooperate with them. He sees them as a waste of time and space. Despite this dislike for children, Guy in a way has the mind of a child himself. Guy isn't foreign to playful tricks and jokes on other people, doing it when he has the time to pull it off on other people. He can be quite immature some of the time which has been brought up by both Steph and Wesley, who do not like working with their younger brother because of this reason. Guy, however, can be serious when he wants to and does recognise the moments when he needs to act his age. He is seen to be quite hypocritical about his views on childish behaviours, usually looking down at others who display such a persona, despite having one. He does not allow immature behaviour disrupt his leadership of the triad, and thus keeps this conduct in his personal time or when he is around his siblings. Guy is infamous for being lazy, even though he has many responsibilities that require his attention. He is prone to taking naps and lounge around despite how inappropriate it might be to the situation. This surprisingly does not affect Guy's leadership over the triad as the gang has seemed to grow better with their current head. However, this behaviour has called for Guy to hire numerous assistants who do much of the work on Guy's behalf, as Guy himself only hands out the orders and decisions, rarely ever doing the work that he places onto his workers. The only time that Guy ever works is when they are out doing jobs and operations for the gang when he gets to move around in his robot armour. Partaking in only the entertaining activities, Guy tries to live the most luxurious life he can. From treating himself to the best dishes that the city's restaurants can offer, to smoking on the most expensive cigarettes and cigars, Guy tries to live the high life that is commonly portrayed in moves. Having come from a simple background, Guy isn't very used to the lavish lifestyle that he is working for and can be quite excited when he is treated with such things. He is fine with switching back and forth between the two spectrums of society which allows him to adapt to any social group without a problem. The leader of the Black-Blood Triad, Guy is known to be quite relaxed yet strict with his other gang members, who mostly agree with Guy's decisions. Having been a member of the gang before his promotion, Guy understands his underlings well enough to know how they are. Although he is often seen as a forgiving person, Guy is far from it with his ideals focused on evolving the gang to a higher place. Although he can be fairly laid back with them, those that try to oppose him do not receive any sort of pity from Guy at all. His relationship with the other members has tricked them into placing their loyalty into Guy, thinking that he is only wishing for the best of them and any order he gives is to do with this ideal. He uses the branch in order to benefit his own gain most of the time, but he truly does care about his fellow members. In his eyes, to keep the order among his branch, Guy sees that the execution or examples made from members of the branch are justifiable. He can even randomly kill one of the members for the sake of being sure that no-one will rebel against him and his rule. The others in the Black-Blood Triad recognise Guy for his ruthlessness, but understand that it is the paranoia of being a leader of a criminal subgroup. He is mostly responsible and will only kill his own members when he really needs to, but will happily do so if it means that he may climb up the ladder of ranks given in the Triad, as shown by him killing his predecessor in order to claim the branch for himself. Some say that his rise and claim for power has distorted and diminished his sense of morality, as he now has extra hands doing his bidding all over Japan at his request. Being a gang leader with several lackeys at your disposal, Guy is somewhat blinded to the world that he is slowly creating, with every order that he hands out. With his leadership, crime rate has been able to increase outside the public eye, with his instructions being carried on by members of the Triad, who in turn inspire other criminals to join in the fun. Guy does not care much for the actions of the gang members of his branch, only really taking into mind any suspicious or praiseworthy activity that could be enough to earn his acknowledgement. Guy has never really punished a member of his branch for doing overtly and unethical crimes, with him even supporting such activities. In his mind, whatever Guy does not see isn't anything bad, and so all the horrific actions that have been caused by his orders or the thinking of his own men do not affect Guy or what he does. The line of ethics has simply faded and looks to be transparent in Guy's perspective, encouraging some of his men to go the extra step ahead and do the worst a human could ever think imaginable. This however, to Guy, is all just a joke for him, not really knowing if they will take his word seriously. Guy only hopes that his branch have enough self respect to act honourably, even though he wouldn't wind the one or two heinous action here and there. Nonetheless, family is important to Guy, although holds some tension with both his parents who he had come to despise. Keeping a close relationship with both his older siblings, Guy respects his brother and sister's choice to work as heroes even though they may be put at odds due to their allegiances. On the other hand, the distanced relationship, as well as an emotional strain by his parents, have influenced Guy to resent them. He has no love for them, as he would do anything to pay them back for the years of absent care and love they had refused to share with him. When he and his siblings had moved over to Japan to work as Heroes, Guy still held onto this bitter hatred for his parents, so much so that once he had connections to the Black-Blood Triad branch in Australia, he had influenced them to storm and ransack their home. Even though both Steph and Wesley know about his true hatred against their parents, they had never found out about the actions Guy has done to them for the sake of revenge. Guy had even had the moment to think about killing them when ordering the raid on his parents, though avoiding such as to remain in a good relationship with his siblings. History Born to Filipino parents in the city of Bacolod, Guy was the only one of the three children to not have a quirk of his own, which made competing with them particularly difficult. His lack of power drove Guy to strive for more as he had always wanted to be better than his older sister and brother when he was little. With the family moving back to Australia, Guy had spent little time with his extended Filipino family, and only knows names from his mother's conversations with them. Due to being the only child without a quirk however, Guy was least favoured by the parents, who distanced themselves away from Guy as much as they could. Disowning him, Guy only had his siblings to look onto for guidance and help, looking up to his older sister Steph as a mother figure in place. Raised in rough circumstances, Guy was left to empower himself with new inventions and machinery that would aid in his combat, especially during spars he commonly had with his brother and sister. He was sent to private schooling along with his brother and sister, who moved on to studying in hero school compared to Guy, who remained in a "normal" school that only focused on academic work. He was able to graduate with some qualifications, however these didn't prove to be worth much when he moved to Japan. After moving to Japan along with his older siblings, Guy found that he wasn't too intrigued into the hero life, much more disgusted by the way it is. Deciding to put his abilities to use in the criminal underworld, Guy found out and joined the Black-Blood Triad, who hesitantly accepted Guy on the basis that he works as a personal assistant to the leader. Agreeing, Guy served a period of a couple months before proving his worth to the organised crime gang. Gaining the trust of the current leader, Yu Ziqiang, Guy travelled the world in order to cooperate with the other branches of the Black-Blood Triad. As he came to know the various other communities that made up the syndicate, Guy became a notable figure in the gang's records, much to the surprise of some of the leaders. His most prominent operations were done in Europe, where his villainous career began to take off. Guy partook in the dissolution of several opposing gangs as well as the public assassinations and executions of many notable figures. He had also incited a riot that caused the deaths of several innocent civilians and law enforcement officers. As time went on, Guy became more bloodthirsty the longer he continued his criminal career. From being a well respected Triad member who valued his associates' lives and well being, gaining a reputation for being both fierce yet caring. The Black-Blood Triad had taken some time to have a stable place all over Europe, but managed to remain secure with the last operations that Guy had planned. One of these operations had involved working with a local farm in Italy that was unknowingly being used as a drug cache for regional criminal gangs. Deciding to ransack the property and steal any drugs they had, Guy confronted the land owners and their family to take temporary ownership. Much to the displeasure of the farmer, Guy didn't back down as he already had several of his men look through the barn, who were ordered to look for any drugs they can to use as an excuse for murder. Unfortunately for the farmer, his daughter Giulia decided to oppose Guy's presence by setting fire to the barn with Guy's men inside, trapping them in as the barn slowly collapsed in on itself in a show of fire and ash. Enraged by the young woman's actions, Guy personally scorched Giulia's body with his Legate Armour's boot thrusters, nearly roasting her alive and leaving her with burn scars all over. To add to the whole ordeal, Guy personally ripped Giulia's right eye from her head, causing Giulia to almost pass out; only for her to see in the last few seconds of consciousness Guy force feeding her father her right eye, more or less causing the old man to choke. Burning down the family's home and their crops, Guy unforgivingly left the family homeless, and a young scarred woman to build up a vendetta against the Triad. After his work in Europe, Guy was given a position ever so close to the Japanese branch's leader. With this place of power in the branch, Guy made his next step towards his future leadership of the gang by participating in the West District Bombings. Leading the main attack in the Yabura Renai Hotel Assault, Guy had successfully killed the five Pro-Heroes that had been investigating into the Black-Blood Triad's operations in both Japan, America and all over Europe, along with hundreds of civilians' lives as collateral damage. This was able to boost his relationship and reputation with the other members of the branch, which allowed him to kill his predecessor in the jail that contained him, and taking over the branch as they new leader. His good relationship with the leaders of the European branches of the Black-Blood Triad had given Guy the boost he needed to take his spot as the Japanese Branch's leader. It was somewhere after this that Guy was contacted by the Septem Society to join as their new Asha Vahishta due to the passing of their old one. During one of his trips to America, participating in the gang fights that concerned the American branch of the triad, Guy had launched a deadly attack on apartment complex that killed hundreds, nearly matching his assault on the hotel in Japan. On the orders of the leader of the American branch, Guy and what would have been considered an army of collected gang members stormed an apartment complex known for housing rival gang members. In an effort to weaken the enemy factions, Guy had executed every single person in the building that they could find, leaving no-one alive that they had caught. The kill count included several men, women, children and elderly occupants that were shot or stabbed in their rooms. Still done without his identity being linked to these crimes, this attack was the second most deadly strike that Guy had committed and get away with. Abilities Overall Abilities: As he was born with two quirk using siblings, Guy had spent most of his childhood competing with his brother and sister. Described to be standing on equal ground with them by his sister Steph, Guy sees quirks as no greater threat than a quirk-less with a gun. He is able to stand against them with sufficient ease and can rival them when the circumstances are right in his favour. He is both proficient in and outside of his Legate Armour, using both qualities from the two states to his advantage. Despite his Legate Armour giving him the required power boost to stand against powerful quirk users, he finds an equal chance outside it. When stripped of firepower and armour, Guy relies heavily on hand to hand combat as well as using the environment around him to his advantage. He commonly strikes at weak points in both the area around him as well on the target. Even though he is no quirk user, he has a prowess that is above the average human being. Guy primarily focuses on his defence in order to continue during a fight, as his fighting skill proved just enough to be blended well with the armour's qualities in order to endure battles against his brother and sister. Nonetheless, Guy still emits a sense of danger when close combatting opponents thanks to his keen intellect, boosted strength and massive defence provided. Both in and out of the suit, Guy utilises hand strikes more commonly over those with his legs, and so uses his upper body to both strike and block much like a boxer would do. Gaining his fighting techniques from boxing, Guy uses fast paced attacks to land hits on opponents whilst leaving the strength component to his suit. He mixes in both gunfire and hand to hand combat with his fighting, firing off rockets to produce various effects in order to make use of the environment around him. He can easily overpower large groups of low class villains and even take on a Pro-Hero when forced to, but likes to keep his distance earlier on and make use of the rockets and shells he has at his disposal. He knows his armour well enough that it becomes a second body to him, knowing every single function and adjustment that the armour has in order to reflexively incorporate it into his attacks. His favour of the element of surprise does indeed give him an advantage during a fight, as his secret identity allows him to prepare for an enemy before striking, giving him the turn he needs to land a devastating blow on an opponent before the battle could be started. Athletic Agility: Outside his armour, Guy shows enhanced speed and great flexibility, as he is able to manoeuvre around an area with ease. Guy is also able to quickly strike at opponents in a short amount of time, with many of his unarmed attacks consisting of well-flowing action. He has shown an ability to easily evade as he can move his body well out of the way at a first thought. Guy shows a proficiency is free running, which he commonly uses to move around the city outside his armour due to the weight it places on him. With this, Guy becomes difficult to keep up with and catch, as each of his movements transitions into the next action smoothly. This quality makes up for Guy's lack of strength and is usually his way out of certain situations. Incredible Endurance and Stamina: Guy shows greater endurance and stamina than his siblings, being able to last longer in the fight and still be able to continue powering through. This gives Guy an upper-hand in chases as he can either outrun hunters or easily catch up to prey. Because of this, Guy becomes more powerful the longer a fight goes on for as one of his main methods is tiring out his opponent. Guy is strangely preservative with the energy he uses despite showing such an enhanced quality. Keen Intellect: Although he is not known for it, Guy is exceptionally well for his preparedness, as he is formed plans for many what-if situations to occur which he can follow the detail. His keen observation and analysis of a situation have helped him on many occasions and seems to be his main weapon against opponents. Though not really one for formulating a plan on the spot when the unpredictable breaks out, Guy has shown the intuition to improvise and adapt to the circumstances. Although he can be quite slow when taking the time to plan on the spot, he does provide the results he needs at the end as he is very careful with planning out his moves. Guy can keep track of a lot of information from different areas, from remembering things such as names of people, quirks and their qualities and general information He is also able to identify most people when given information on them. From the information, he is able to come up with contingency plans associated with the person, which some people may find valuable. Having knowledge in crafts and technology, Guy was able to create the very suit he still uses to this day. He consistently adds upgrades to it, all in order to cope with problems that he had last experienced, ever enhancing his ability to take on opponents. This also shows that Guy has a keen intelligence with things that have to do technological in general, as he has created several explosives, defence systems and more. He can find his way around other technological pieces, such as being able to deactivate locked doors when given the right tools and such. But can also use his knowledge of weaponry why either using them, or sabotaging them, a method that Guy has used on many occasions to give him the advantage in an ensuing fight. Being smart to make a whole AI system for his robot is also one impressive feat, as it gives him a database and network to control everything from. Equipment File:LegateArmourRockets.gif|Firing off rockets. File:LegateArmourShine01.gif Painkillers: He often carries around with him a pack of painkillers in case the moment for a need for them arises. Before entering a battle, Guy usually takes in a few before striking towards his opponent, adding to the great endurance that he already has. These painkillers show to be highly effective as they prevent Guy from backing down from a recent stab to his body, even though the damage done to it is still there. This can be quite dangerous however as it can influence Guy to carry on during a fight despite the amount of harm that was brought upon him. Revolver: A heavy pistol that is able to shoot up to six powerful rounds of ammo, Guy's personal revolver was created upon initiation and earning of membership into the Septem Society, and has since become one of his main weapons. The firearm is equipped with a series of instalments that have been fitted on at the request of Guy, who wanted a secure pistol that makes firing easier for him. The general size of the handgun is enough to perfectly scale to Guy's body, just being a little more smaller than it being scaled to fit the Legate Armour. Its mass and structure makes its blunt damage highly effective, as it is capable of knocking out a person in very little hits. Its leaning design allows better stability and precision for Guy, with recoil being no problem which is surprising by the looks of the gun's weight and mass. The firearm is strong enough to deflect blade damage and remain in working condition, having an body made out of protective armour to ensure longer survivability. Guy always carries his gun with him wherever he goes, keeping it sheathed in his back in case for any emergencies. The weapon's flexibility between bullets allow it to shoot out a variety of things, with a cartridge that is fitted to store various sizes and types of bullets. This is shown when Guy had used gotten his hands on syringe bullets filled with the drug Trigger. Battles Yabura Renai Hotel Assault *Guy Guinto & Violetta Ivanov vs. Li Jie and Hana Kojima: Win Eagle Apartments Massacre *Black-Blood Triad, Arryan Elites & Various Other Gangs vs. Eagle Apartments Occupants: Win Relationships Quotes *''"I had given them the offer of an olive branch, yet they had knocked it from my hand. Their fate was sealed the second it plummeted to the ground, where many of them now lie under."'' *''"I see nothing wrong with what the Septem Society is doing. In fact, I celebrate their efforts. The world that they have envisioned is something that will open the eyes of many people, especially heroes. Although they simply plan on balancing the scales and bringing some sort of peace to the world, I see this as an opportunity to finally strike true terror, one that hasn't been known for hundreds of years. I'll finally leave a legacy on this world, albeit not for the right reasons." - On the Septem Society. *''"Nothing is more dangerous than the facade of peace. If society were to think that the world is truly safe with the presence of heroes, then there is no effort to prepare for the worst when it comes. That's why I do what I do, I remind people that there are still monsters out there who only want to see the world burn around them, monsters that not even heroes are able to stop."'' - On his actions. *''"What makes you think I wouldn't kill a kid like you? You think just because of your age, that I would be deterred from the thought of taking your life?"'' *''"I charred your body, destroyed your home, fed your father the eye I ripped from your face; and yet you still continue to hunt me down. Is this just arrogance or a death-wish? Either way, I'll make sure this suicide mission of yours is put to rest, when the last few seconds of your palpitating heart is spent in the palm of my hand."'' - To Giulia Russo. Gallery File:GuyHostage.png File:GuyHostage02.png File:CDSPP01.png File:SeptemSocietyInnerCircle.png Trivia Background Notes *Images are of Seishuu Handa from Barakamon. *His armour is of Metal Knight from One Punch Man. *Second name-sake character as well as second reiteration of Guy on a fandom. Character Notes *Guy doesn't take compliments very well. *Despite being someone considered evil, he has done some charitable things in life. *He often is the one providing his brother and sister with supplies. *Guy is a smoker and drinker. *Fishing is a notable hobby besides committing crimes. *For someone to have done a lot at a young age, it can only be expected that Guy chooses to live a luxurious life after having worked for a while to get where he is. *The various safe houses of the Japanese branch of the triad allows Guy to change locations when he needs to move around Japan, be it either to throw of anyone tracking him or to evacuate to a new home. *Guy is a known user of Lacolinium, using the drug mainly at social events. *Guy had been sent to a private school, only just moving to Japan after graduating. **However, not much can be done with his Australian qualifications in Japan, encouraging Guy to join a gang for work. *He used to play guitar and piano, and can play a few songs on both instruments. *Guy takes the time to enjoy local restaurants in the area, leading him to spend just as much money on food as he spends on other luxuries such as his drugs and alcohol. *Guy is able to talk some Tagalog as well as Italian and Chinese, either from schooling or from family members. *He is a quarter Chinese from his father's side. Miscellaneous Notes *This is Guy's theme song. *Guy is an antagonist in Our Hero Academia. Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Males Category:Yakuza Category:Quirkless Category:Character Category:Black-Blood Triad Category:Septem Society